


Family Outing

by Sashika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, But Everybody Thinks So, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mutants, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, X-Men: First Class (2011), actually not, but nobody knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashika/pseuds/Sashika
Summary: This is a crossover where Tony Stark and Charles Xavier are at the same age and are best friends. There are more than strories inside, and the first chapter is an introductionary.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is an introductionary chapter for my (first) fanfic. Because it contains 2 stand-alone stories that are becoming one later, I decided to post it as one story. This is an X-men MCU crossover (can I call it crossover if they are originally from the same universe?)

  
2nd chapter: What happened in Cuba? Cherik takes place in the early 2000s Charles: 21yrs old, Erik: 23yrs old


	2. What happened in Cuba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka How did Charles and Erik scam the whole world?

(Some Island near to Cuba, Aug. 2000)

Hank stood in the beach shocked. Shocked. That He was. He was still unable how this could happen.

The whole thing started when one day Charles shoved up at the CIA with her sister. Later they have met with Erik and started to chase after Sebastian Shaw, with whom Erik had a personal vendetta. In meantime they have collected some mutants from the country. Most of them were teenagers without an accepting family. So when they gathered most of them thought about the team as a family.

The closest was Charles and Erik. They even went to a road trip to gather the others, although Charles extremely rich and was the CEO of the Xavier Pharmacies Inc. and had a private plane. The others even started a poll about if they were only the bestest friends or was gay for each other, and if it was the latter were they dating or not.

This was why it was so shocking when it happened.

They finally found Shaw at Cuba with some nuke, so they started fighting with the Brotherhood, Shaw’s own group of mutants. Some of them got some serious injuries at the end of the fight when Erik successfully killed him with a coin – Hank actually thought it was pretty badass, even it was morally incorrect – and started to argue with Charles about the mutants was superior or not. In the end it went so far that Moira, the sole human and a CIA agent, started to shoot at Erik who while deflecting the bullets had hit Charles accidentally.

So now all of them stared at Charles in dead silence, who was slowly bleeding in the sand. And nobody still understood what the hell happened here.

* * *

(Two weeks earlier, in a motel somewhere at California)

Charles and Erik was lying beside each other in a bed naked, silently basking in the afterglow of a good sex.

“You know” started Charles “the kids are wondering if we are actually together.”

“Really?” said Erik.

“Yes. They even started a betting poll. And thought I didn’t notice.”

“Funny considering you are a telepath.” Charles shoot the look at Erik who just shrugged. “What, even if you are not concentrating you pick up things.”

“True.” With that the room quieted down again.

“You know I was thinking.” Now it was Erik who broke the silence.

“About what?”

“About after” at Charles uncomprehending look he continued. “You know, Shaw.”

“What do you mean?”

“We need to come out of the closet.” When Charles started to blush Erik hurriedly continued. “And I mean as mutants. It’s pretty obvious that we can’t stay hidden forever. Even if we want. Someday somebody will know, and the constant growing of the information network it is just the question of the time.”

“You are right. The internet is already growing, and some day they will even be able to share pictures at large scale. But I don’t think they will be able to accept us.”

“It’s true. Hm.” The whole room fell into silence again. “But what about a common enemy?”

“A common enemy” asked Charles

“Yes. Hated by both humans and mutants.”

“And how it helps our affair?”

“They can be strong and be a big threat, so the humans fear them.” said Erik dreamily “But the mutants are stronger, so they can oppose them and when the time comes defeat them.”

“So the mutants can be heroes.” He started to get what Erik meant.

“Yes, the mutants will be respected.”

“But what about the Super Villain. I don’t know if there are someone who can take that role.”

“Maybe an insanely strong mutant. They can make a big trouble, then the good mutants appear and save the day.” Erik turned to Charles.

“My only question is that how do we shape the public opinion in favor of mutants if both the good and the bad guys are mutants?” and with that the silence reappeared. They both stared at the ceiling.

“SEBASTIAN SHAW” they both sat up excitedly.

“Somebody who believes in mutant supremacy” started Charles.

“And ignores the humans.” followed Erik.

“And not afraid to use violence!”

“Actually a mutant terrorist, who can’t be stopped by humans.” They said at the same time.

“Now we just need to find an extremely strong mutant extremist.” sighed Charles.

“What about us?” kindled Erik’s eyes at a sudden thought.

“You mean one of us could be the terrorist while the other tries to stop him?” He gleamed at the idea. “Erik, you are a genius!”

“Exactly. I would lead Shaw’s Brotherhood while you can be the hero.” said Erik.

“Why wouldn’t I be the terrorist?” asked Charles uncomprehendingly.

“Charles.” He deadpanned. “You are an idealist. That won’t be really believable.”

“True…” and with that he kissed Erik returning their previous activity, the traditional arts of the sheet acrobatics.

* * *

(Back in Cuba)

Erik was actually amazed. When Charles collapsed he almost believed the ‘Oh my Gosh, I have a fucking bullet in my back’-play. The sole reason he didn’t was actually that he could feel the metal, and the bullet was nowhere near to him. It actually flew the opposite direction, but Charles’ telepathy and seemingly amazing acting made everybody think otherwise. Right now Charles was ‘bleeding out’ on the sand and threw some pleading glares into his direction. Oh, right. He had roles too.

“Charles. I-I can’t.” he started a little bit uncertainly, Charles’s acting threw him a little bit off. “I Can’t believe the humans can accept us as we are.” He got into the role better. “We are better than them and I will make them know!” He was actually pretty good in this.

The others were staring him. None of them could believe that he was saying after stabbing – more like ‘shooting’- his best friend in the back. Even Azazel had a funny expression. But he was siding with Shaw, so Erik didn’t really understand what was that.

“And I know that I am not the sole one who knows this.” He looked around. “those who are agreeing with me, come! We will make those foolish humans who are the superiors. Even if we have to use violence” And with that he pulled on Shaw’s fancy steel helmet.

As he was leaving he suddenly heard a voice inside his head.

_If I wasn’t bleeding out on the sand, I would jump on you… _Charles was chuckling inside his head

_Was I that good? _It wasn’t actually a bad idea. Perhaps they can try it later

_Oh, yes my friend. _From their link, Erik could feel, Charles liked the idea._ You make such a good actor._

_Maybe, but I am still not as good as you were. _He almost smiled when the image of Charles’ suffering came into his mind._ I almost believed I shot you._

_I know. _Came some reassurance._ I saw it in your eyes. _Now the link was urging him._ Meet you later._

_Later. _And after looking around to see who was with him, he flew off to establish the new Brotherhood.

* * *

Some months after Cuba Charles was sitting in a café in New York. Some of the other guests were staring at him. Maybe his new look was conspicuous. Because They didn’t see a bald professor in wheelchair every day. While he was waiting, he looked into thze menu, but he was suddenly lost in his memories.

After Erik made that speech, the brotherhood members and some of the original X-men went with him. Even Raven, right now known as Mystique left. The others then took him to a hospital. It was really tiring to make the doctors believe that he has a bullet inside his spine, and then make the X-men believe he was operated and from now on he wasn’t capable to walk. Some weeks later he got the permission to open the school, which he requested not long before the clash. As he got it into his hands, he started to search for students right away. More precisely he found them with telepathy and the others talked to them. Finally, his mansion started to come to life.

Now his only problem was the others’ overprotectiveness. He was practically grounded, because Hank switched into the Mom mode and made sure he was safe. But because of that it was almost impossible to leave the house. Charles had to beg to come to the Café, saying he had a meeting with a long time not seen friend. But even after that Hank brought him here, he revised everything twice before leaving him there.

While Charles was deep in his thoughts someone sat down at the table.

“Really, bald?” interrupted his train of thoughts the newcomer.

“Lost it to the depression.” Looked up Charles. “By the way you were late, Old Friend.”

“Had to wait for Hank to leave.” Said Erik, picking up the menu. “I missed you.”

“Me too. So what happened at the brotherhood?”

“Went around to collect new members.” Erik picked up the menu “But I can say that about you too. Right?”

“Yes, I finally opened the school.” He chirped happily.

“Good. Otherwise why did you want to meet?” he asked.

“Other than missing you, I think this is the right time to start the plan.” Flirted Charles.

“I think so too.” answered Erik deep in thoughts. “We already have the first target”

“But before we begin I think is good to choose someone who we can trust.” Charles raised an idea.

“You already have someone in your mind right?” Erik shot his well-known shark grin.

“What do you think about my old friend, Tony Stark?” shrugged Charles.

“TONY STARK???!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fist work, I hope you like it. If you have a remark or a problem, please write comments.


End file.
